


Make Me Whole

by toorunee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorunee/pseuds/toorunee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, so this was here all along? This was really all it took to mend the cracks? This...?<br/>Oh...yes. This was all it took. The sun in your arms and the ice melts and yes!</p><p>post 2003 anime<br/>Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I've had sitting around on devianart and livejournal for a while, finally decided to post it here.  
> I really do hope you lovely readers enjoy ^.^! I'm still quite proud of this little piece.
> 
> Song lyrics: Pieces by Red  
> Characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa

Roy gazed into the fire, ignoring the urge to extinguish the heat fueling his survival. The voices of those felled by his flames echoed in the ears of the once Flame Alchemist. He wasn't that man anymore...couldn't be that man anymore...didn't deserve anything more than this hollow existence in the snow, alone...

_A pity party, Mustang?_ _Never thought you could give up, you bastard._

Ed, always Ed. The voice used to be Maes, but now always Ed. Ed pulling the rotting darkness of his heart out of his most evil thoughts and dragging it closer and closer to the brilliant soul-cleansing warmth of his golden soul. The sun, oh gods, the sun embodied in a mortal being. The sun had been taken from the sky and stolen miles away, a universe away. Never again to grace the barren and frozen, oh so cold, wasteland he lived in. Deserved to live in. Deserved to  _die_  in. 

But Ed wouldn't let him go, his voice always came back. Once Maes, now Ed. Won't let him die, won't let him fade away. The sun in this frozen wasteland. Warmth in the endless tundra. And, oh gods, they'd stolen his sun. His breathtaking, awe-inspiring, life-saving sun...

 **~0~**  
_I'm here again_  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tired so hard T  
hought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way  
**~0~**

"Mustang...hey, Mustang! Colonel Bastard--wait, Brigadier-General--er, enlisted manugh, whatever the hell your rank is you're still a bastard and you better wake the hell up cause this is your fucking cabin and you're the Flame-fucking-Alchemist dammit and I can't find any matches...you're  _blue_  dammit! Don't go dying on me of frostbite you utter fucking bastard! I've still gotta talk to you, you bastard! Live dammit!!!"

Ed, always Ed. This...this can't be real. Dreamed you so many times...just another illusion...except you're not, are you? I feel warm, like the sun's back. Huh. I really feel warm. Can't be possible in this ice wasteland can it? So you  _must_  be real...

Oh, damn, now you see me like  _this_. You aren't supposed to see me like this. I'm supposed to be strong for you, aren't I? Pity...you always held me up with your warmth. Like the sun--thawing the ice I cased my heart in.

Strange, how you're like the sun. I'm the Flame Alchemist, yet next to you I'm some miniscule candle...beside your brilliance I burn out. That's okay, I guess...s'fine as long as the sun doesn't leave again...don't wanna be cold anymore...

 **~0~**  
_I've come undone_  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your hand  
**~0~**

The newly reestablished Brigadier-General Roy Mustang squared his shoulders and gazed down the innocent pathway. He called (the sun, oh gods, the sun is  _back_ ), and you told him to wait for you. At your own home. Relax Mustang. Breathe. It's only Edward Elric.

(the sun, oh thank the sweet heavens,  _the sun!_ )

"Are you gonna stand there all day Mustang? Seriously, it's your own damn house; you should know how it looks on the outside by now!"

Edward. Yes, breathtaking Edward Elric. You love him, dammit, don't screw this up Mustang. Don't screw up your only chance. Oh, he's looking at you funny now. Probably thinks you're some freak, or worse, the same broken man he found in the outpost. Dammit, you're already screwing this up! Just breathe, it's okay, you're only flying closer on wings of wax...if you fall he'll be strong enough, always strong enough, oh so very  _strong_ \--He can catch you. You just have to  _ask_ him Mustang! Move already dammit--

"Roy."

Roy's head jerked down slightly to meet Ed's gaze, somehow only a few inches from his own. When had Ed moved so close?

"Roy...look it's okay if you're not some perfect damn ice statue anymore, okay? You don't have to be the fucking unbeatable superhero...I--I'm far from perfect myself...you don't have to be either."

Ed ducked his head down to hide the slight flush, a mix of embarrassment with something else, and everything clicked in Roy's head. Oh, so this was here all along? This was really all it took to mend the cracks? This...?

Ed leaned up, barely any shorter now, and softly pressed their lips together, his heartbeat pulsing between them.  _Their_  heartbeat, racing at the thought of everything it stood to lose or gain at this single act.

Oh...yes. Yes yesyes  _yes_. This was all it took. The sun in your arms and the ice melts and  _yes!_  There couldn't possibly be anything more...

 **~0~**  
_I tried so hard_  
Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

**[END]**

**Author's Note:**

> The old author note:  
> "Written in 35 minutes while I couldn't sleep, using a pencil, pink sticky notes, and my trusty iPhone for light. Because (of course) heaven forbid I try to limit myself to only working on large projects (coming soon, I hope). Guess my muse decided to teach me a lesson -_-'
> 
> Feedback please?"


End file.
